Why Do You Think Casey Jr and His Friends Should Pull Trains In TheLastDisneyToon's Parodies?
Here is a reason why Casey Jr and Friends should pull trains throughout every parody? Cast *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow passenger car (for the clowns and other circus performers), a flatcar with a calliope organ, several flatcars carrying various circus wagons, a red boxcar (carrying the elephants), a dark blue boxcar (carrying animals like monkeys, horses, zebras and camels), several flatcars carrying the tent and its supports, a light blue boxcar (carrying the giraffes (whose heads are clearly sticking out of the roof)), a pink boxcar (carrying predators like hyenas, apes, bears, lions and tigers), a yellow boxcar (carrying animals like ostriches, seals, hippos and kangaroos), a green passenger car carrying (for the circus workmen), and a red caboose (for the ringmaster) throughout every parody. *Toots will be pulling seven boxcars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Tillie will be pulling her Birthday Train cars throughout every parody. *Jebidiah will be pulling his milk wagons throughout every parody. *Toyland Express will be pulling his blue coach, yellow coach, and red caboose throughout every parody. *Basil will be running light throughout every parody. *Jones will be running light throughout every parody. *Tracy will be pulling a green car and a caboose. *Wilson will be running light throughout every parody. *Emma will be hauling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Ivor will be pulling four coaches throughout every parody. *Montana will be running light throughout every parody. *Katy Caboose will be on the end of every train throughout every parody. *Pufle will be pulling Katy Caboose throughout every parody. *Tom Jerry will be running light throughout every parody. *Alfred will be pulling a coach throughout every parody. *Melissa will be running light throughout every parody. *Johnny will be pulling his mail car and his caboose throughout every parody. *Huey will be running light throughout every parody. *Blue will be running light throughout every parody. *Georgia will be pulling the Birthday Train throughout every parody. *Pete will be pulling a boxcar, a flatcar, and another boxcar throughout every parody. *Uncle Thomas the Tank Engine will be pulling his coaches throughout every parody. *Scotty will be pulling his coaches throughout every parody. *Archie will be pulling his red and yellow coach, blue and white coach, orange coach, green coach, and red coach throughout every parody. *Bahia Train will be pulling her train cars throughout every parody. *Big Tim will be pulling lots of freight cars and a caboose throughout every pardy. *Bonnie will be pulling her train cars throughout every parody. *Jason will be pulling his coach, his boxcar, and his caboose throughout every parody. *Sir Reginald will be pulling his coaches throughout every parody. *Chugs will be pulling his train cars throughout every parody. *Jimmy will be pulling his coaches and caboose throughout every parody. *Calley will be running light throughout every parody. *Yaemon will be running light throughout every parody. *Sasha will be pulling coaches throughout every parody. *Linus will be pulling his two coaches and caboose throughout every parody. *Rustee Rails will be pulling his two circus cars throughout every parody. *Olwin will be running light throughout every parody. *Cerberus will be pulling three boxcars and a caboose throughout every parody. Category:TheLastDisneyToon